Edgar Bowers
Edgar Bowers (March 2, 1924 - February 4, 2000) was an American poet and academic, who won the Bollingen Prize in Poetry. Life Bowers was born in Rome, Georgia, in 1924. During World War II he joined the military and served in Counter-intelligence against Germany. He graduated from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill in 1950 and did graduate work in English literature at Stanford University. Bowers published several books of poetry, including The Form of Loss, For Louis Pasteur, and The Astronomers., and taught at Duke University and the University of California, Santa Barbara. Bowers retired in 1991, and died in San Francisco in 2000. Writing In Bowers's obituary, English poet Clive Wilmer wrote, 'The title poem of his 1990 collection, "For Louis Pasteur," announces his key loyalties. He confessed to celebrating every year the birthdays of three heroes: Pasteur, Mozart and Paul Valéry, all of whom suggest admiration for the life of the mind lived at its highest pitch - a concern for science and its social uses, and a love of art that is elegant, cerebral and orderly.' That is an aspectt of Bowers. Another aspect is picked up by Thom Gunn on the back of Bowers's Collected Poems: 'Bowers started with youthful stoicism, but the feeling is now governed by an increasing acceptance of the physical world.' That 'physical world' encompasses sex and love, which are refracted through his restrained and lapidary lines. The effect of this contrast is striking: at once balanced and engaged; detached but acutely aware of sensual satisfactions. His style owes much to the artistic ethos of Yvor Winters, under whom Bowers studied at Stanford, but his achievement far surpasses that of his mentor, and his other students, such as J.V. Cunningham. He often wrote in rhyme, but also produced some of the finest blank verse in the English language. He wrote very little (his Collected Poems weighs in at 168 pages), due no doubt to the careful consideration behind every single line. But that care never forecloses on the wilder aspects of human existence--the needs, joys and violence. Recognition Bowers won 2 fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation Publications Poetry *''The Form of Loss''. Alan Swallow, 1956. *''The Astronomers''. Alan Swallow, 1965. *''Living Together: new and selected poems''. David Godine, 1973. *''Witnesses''. Symposium Press, 1981. *''For Louis Pasteur''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1989. *''Collected Poems''. New York City: A.A. Knopf, 1997. Anthologized * New Poets of England and America, 1960. * Five American Poets (edited by Thom Gunn and Ted Hughes). Faber, 1963. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Edgar Bowers 1924-2000, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 11, 2012. See also *Stanford School poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Edgar Bowers profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Edgar Bowers 1924-2000 at the Poetry Foundation *Edgar Bowers at PoemHunter (11 poems) ;About *Edgar Bowers (1924-2000) in the New Georgia Encyclopedia *Edgar Bowers at NNDB * Edgar Bowers, Guardian obituary. Category:1924 births Category:2000 deaths Category:People from Rome, Georgia Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:American poets Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Duke University faculty Category:University of California, Santa Barbara faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Stanford School poets